


Falling

by Anaquilibria



Series: 2017 || Midi R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Merlin, Genderbending, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Бессюжетная история о любви.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: AU, ктовсеэтилюди; таймлайн — после первого фильма и до второго.
> 
> Бета — Короткий Хвост.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды геронтофилии.  
> В роли fem!Мерлин автор представляет бритую налысо [Патти Смит](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/94/ff/cb/94ffcb507de136fd07382375854e4dad--gray-hair-women-patti-smith.jpg).
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©

— Стреляйте в собаку, — говорит Мерлин.

Рокси поднимает пистолет. Модифицированный «ТТ», кажется, оттягивает руки, как целая винтовка. Джеки сидит неподвижно, и только кудрявый кончик хвоста едва заметно подрагивает.

Рокси смотрит на Мерлин, пытаясь угадать что-нибудь по её лицу, хотя и зная: бесполезно, — и Мерлин выжидающе смотрит в ответ. Возможно, Рокси просто хочется в это верить, но в её глазах она различает сочувствие.

Всё это может оказаться очередной фальшивкой, как с парашютами или поездом; незаряженный пистолет Рокси различила бы сразу, но что, если, например, пули холостые?

Это — пустые слова, потому что Рокси знает: решись она спустить курок, дело будет не в жизни Джеки, но в самой готовности выстрелить.

— Я верю вам, — наконец отвечает Рокси и стреляет.

Джеки вздрагивает всем телом и не падает, недоуменно глядя на Рокси.

Может быть, она даже ничего не поняла.

Рокси очень хочет выругаться на сраные холостые.

Мерлин прислушивается к чему-то, касаясь дужки очков, и протягивает руку:

— Добро пожаловать в «Кингсмэн», Ланселот. Вас уже ждёт Артур.

Значит, Эггзи не прошёл, механически думает Рокси, сжимая тёплую ладонь Мерлин. В ушах всё ещё звенит, под кончиками пальцев слабо что-то бьётся, и, очнувшись, Рокси понимает, что касается точки пульса Мерлин — бледно-голубой жилки у основания ладони.

Рокси убирает руку, изо всех сил стараясь не отдёрнуть, и слегка хлопает по ноге — Джеки тут же оказывается рядом. Рокси отводит взгляд, прекрасно понимая, что однажды всё-таки придётся посмотреть ей в глаза, и направляется к выходу из комнаты.

У двери Джеки жалобно скулит.

Наплевав на всё, Рокси опускается рядом с ней, и только хорошая реакция удерживает идущую следом Мерлин от того, чтобы врезаться в них обеих.

— Всё хорошо, — негромко говорит Рокси, гладя смешную голову. — Всё хорошо.

Джеки выдвигается между ней и дверью и глухо, утробно рычит; Рокси замечает, что её всю трясёт, и чешет за ухом, пытаясь успокоить, но Джеки не обращает внимания.

Как бы Рокси ни хотелось обнимать и успокаивать свою собаку, Артур вряд ли оценит, что его заставили ждать; последний раз потрепав мягкую шерсть, Рокси поднимается и дёргает ручку.

Чёрная непроглядная темнота вливается в комнату мгновенно.

Рокси не успевает понять, что это, — лавина холодного бесплотного нечто накрывает её с головой, она вслепую шарит в поисках Джеки, рывком оборачивается назад — и падает, но не на пол; она бесшумно летит вниз в непроницаемой черноте, и когда открывает рот, чтобы позвать на помощь, чернота сметает её изнутри, и всё гаснет.

Она просыпается резко, едва сдерживая крик.

* * *

После Дня В она сбегает из медотсека поместья, кое-как убедив Элейн, что всё в порядке. Эггзи так не везёт — оказывается, он всё это время благополучно игнорировал несколько трещин в рёбрах.

Выходя из капсулы, она видит Мерлин, склонившуюся над кем-то на полу лифта-примерочной. Рокси рефлекторно оборачивается на капсулу, но та уже уехала, да и Мерлин подняла голову.

Приблизившись, Рокси понимает, что это Артур, — видимо, Эггзи так и бросил его здесь, запустив его ладонью лифт. Тело Артура неестественно лежит на ковре; одна рука вытянута в сторону, нога странно подвёрнута, и брючина задралась, открывая полоску кожи над верхом короткого чёрного носка.

Кончики пальцев Мерлин касаются лица Артура, развёрнутого к ней, будто он хочет что-то ей сказать.

— Я сожалею. — Едва прозвучав, слова кажутся Рокси дурацкими; лучше бы молчала. — Вам нужна помощь?

Мерлин качает головой, встаёт и без видимых усилий поднимает Артура, перенося его в кресло у стены примерочной. Теперь он кажется спящим; на зелёном ковре осталось засохшее бурое пятно, и Рокси вдруг не может отвести от него глаз.

* * *

— Как вы относитесь к тому, чтобы пройти обучение на Мерлина, Ланселот?

— Простите, мадам? — Рокси не может сдержать удивления, глядя на Мерлин, сидящую сейчас во главе пустого стола: здесь только она и Рокси, и этот вопрос — последнее, что ожидаешь услышать в конце дебрифинга после успешной миссии.

Мерлин — теперь Артур, но даже спустя месяц Рокси и Эггзи непривычно звать её новым титулом, — смотрит на Рокси со сдержанным интересом.

— Пройти обучение на Мерлина. В будущем «Кингсмэн» понадобится второй координатор, который вполне сможет быть полевым агентом, хотя и менее активным. Я же останусь на посту Артура и поэтому не смогу полноценно исполнять обязанности Мерлина.

Рокси медленно кивает, понимая.

— У вас есть все нужные задатки, — продолжает Мерлин, — вы хороший агент, Ланселот, но мне кажется, что можете стать и хорошим координатором, если согласитесь на обучение.

— Но тогда я перестану быть Ланселотом?

Мерлин кивает:

— Технически — да, вы станете Мерлином, но я тоже не собираюсь отказываться от координирования. Поэтому вы по-прежнему будете отправляться на миссии, чаще, чем Мерлин, но реже, чем Ланселот. Иными словами, ваши обязанности будут чем-то промежуточным между агентом и координатором.

Рокси молчит и незаметно отдёргивает руку, уже почти намотав прядь волос на палец.

— Я не требую ответа прямо сейчас, — мягко говорит Мерлин. — И вы, конечно же, сохраните место за Круглым столом, даже если согласитесь.

Ей ужасно не идёт дурацкий розовый галстук в чёрную полоску — впрочем, он не шёл ни предыдущему Артуру, ни, наверное, вообще хоть кому-нибудь; кошмарный цвет только сильнее выделяет тёмные круги под глазами Мерлин.

Рокси пожимает плечами, немного удивлённая последними словами: в этом решении её мало волнует место за не таким и Круглым столом.

— Я согласна.

После Дня В ей нечего терять. В мире, однажды сошедшем с ума и теперь не доверяющем самому себе, взвешенные решения имеют столько же смысла, сколько и принятые по наитию; решение Рокси — ни то, ни другое, но какая разница, если через месяц, полгода, год может случиться что угодно?

Мерлин никак не комментирует настолько быстрое согласие, просто кивает снова, как будто это именно то, чего она ожидала от Рокси, и слегка улыбается:

— Ваше обучение начнётся через три дня. Пока отдохните.

Рокси утвердительно встряхивает головой. Ей тоже хочется улыбнуться.

Нужно рассказать это Эггзи.

* * *

Комната Рокси в поместье полупустая и небольшая, но гораздо уютнее, чем палаты в медотсеке или спальня кандидатов: светло-зелёные стены, паркет из узких досок, достаточно просторная кровать с простым деревянным изголовьем, стол, стул, шкаф и большое окно. Комната чистая и не пахнет затхлостью, но Рокси готова поспорить, что до неё здесь давно никто не жил.

Глядя на белую раму окна, Рокси думает о выбитых стёклах дядиного дома, осколках, осколках, испачканных кровью, торчащих из окон, как из ран; дядя сжимал что-то в кулаке, и когда Рокси с трудом разогнула окоченевшие пальцы, там оказался ещё один осколок.

На автоответчике было три сообщения, и все от Рокси.

Несколько дней спустя, когда дядя был похоронен, дом убран, а стёкла заменены, Рокси всё так же видела кровавые осколки.

С тех пор она туда не возвращалась, предпочитая оставаться в поместье, пока Мерлин не станет интересно, собирается ли Рокси поселиться здесь навсегда. Вне миссий ей не хочется покидать пределы четырёх стен; у половины её друзей взорваны головы, а вторая половина — та, с которой достаточно время от времени обмениваться милыми комментариями на фейсбуке.

Есть ещё Эггзи, и Эггзи вытаскивает её в паб после миссий.

«ух ты. типа теперь мы будем спасать мир вместе, даже когда ты будешь дома? ого»

«Примерно так», — печатает Рокси, следя за текстом на очках. — «Но ещё нескоро, правда».

«всё равно охрененно. ну вы и быстрые с мерлин. хотя тебе же нравилось быть ланселот?»

Рокси прикусывает губу, думая, что ответить.

Ей в общем и целом нравится быть Ланселот. Сейчас Рокси думает, что согласилась на обучение не потому, что ничего не теряет, — хотя это правда — и тем более не от ничегонеделания, но настоящая причина слишком проста, чтобы озвучивать её даже самой себе.

Рокси пишет полуправду:

«Я же ничего не теряю. И, наверное, Мерлин знает, что говорит: если она думает, что из меня был бы неплохой координатор, — скорее всего, так и есть».

Она действительно верит Мерлин — но это половина причины.

Вторая половина в том, что Рокси вряд ли откажется стать ближе к Мерлин.

Если бы на финальном испытании их с Эггзи поменяли местами, Рокси, скорей всего, провалилась бы: она не выстрелила бы в Джеки просто ради прихоти Артура; этот тест выглядит не как тест на преданность «Кингсмэн» или на доверие, но как тест на умение бездумно стрелять по приказу, с чем у Рокси всегда было плохо. Ей хочется верить, что, будь пули настоящими, она догадалась бы об этом по виду Мерлин, но, если быть честной с собой, на самом деле она не знает.

Рокси выстрелила в Джеки потому, что очень верила в Мерлин, но это не делает выстрел менее реальным; Рокси согласилась на обучение, чтобы быть к Мерлин ближе, но это не значит, что она хочет этого неискренне или что будет учиться не так старательно, как по любой другой причине. Однако ей всё равно кажется, что, сказав правду, она обесценит всё сделанное.

Очки снова мигают.

«сл. суббота как обычно?»

«ОК».

* * *

Равновесие «Кингсмэн» хрупко и непрочно, как старый карниз, по которому ползёт Эггзи.

— За углом дома спустись на этаж ниже, — командует Рокси, глядя на мониторе на испачканные известью руки Эггзи, вцепившиеся в карниз.

— Как нефиг делать, босс, — отзывается Эггзи.

Он отрывает взгляд от рук, смотрит в сторону — и от высоты, на которой висит Эггзи, у Рокси кружится голова.

Рокси глубоко вдыхает раз, другой.

Тёплая ладонь накрывает её ладонь сверху и несильно, но ощутимо сжимает — разжимает — и сжимает снова; Рокси дышит в ритм и коротко улыбается Мерлин, сидящей рядом.

Когда спустя час Эггзи оказывается в относительной безопасности гостиничного номера, Рокси откидывается на спинку кресла, порядком взмокшая, надеясь, что на блузке нет пятен.

— Хорошо сработано, — одобрительно кивает Мерлин.

Лучше, чем с остальными, думает Рокси; с Эггзи нет той едва заметной задержки связи между командой и реакцией — что, впрочем, совершенно не мешает ему иногда плевать на всё и действовать по собственным, порой безумным, планам, но Рокси не может по-настоящему винить его в этом: в конце концов, импровизация — одно из главных качеств как координатора, так и агента.

— Мерлин, а как вы стали Мерлином? Для них есть свои тесты?

Мерлин хмыкает:

— Есть. Но последние два раза на место Мерлина брали одного из кандидатов на место агента — того, который не получил титул, но был вторым.

— Вы не застрелили собаку? — улыбается Рокси.

— Я прошла все тесты, — сухо и без улыбки отвечает Мерлин, продолжая после вопросительного взгляда Рокси: — Но в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвёртом году женщина не могла принадлежать к Круглому столу. А Мерлин формально никогда не принадлежал к Круглому столу.

Рокси потрясённо молчит. Этого следовало ожидать, но понимание, что Мерлин хотела стать рыцарем, всё прошла и всё равно не стала, ранит её почти физически.

— Испытание с собакой раньше выглядело иначе, — говорит Мерлин, продолжая какую-то свою несказанную мысль. — При прошлом Артуре оно стало таким, которым его проходили вы с Галахадом и я.

— А что нужно было сделать раньше? — спрашивает Рокси, в основном просто чтобы спросить: тишина комнат поместья кажется угрожающей.

Мерлин внимательно смотрит на неё:

— Раньше так или иначе все ответы были правильными, потому что каждый о чём-то говорил. К рыцарским именам рекомендовали тех кандидатов, которые отказались стрелять в невинное существо просто потому, что так сказал малознакомый агент.

Рокси кивает, чувствуя горечь во рту.

— Эггзи и правда хороший рыцарь.

Кончики пальцев касаются её подбородка — легко, как будто показалось, — и Рокси поднимает голову.

— Вам не стоит сомневаться в своём праве быть здесь, Ланселот.

Рокси смотрит на губы Мерлин. Они кажутся мягкими, как и едва заметные отросшие с утра волоски на её голове; каково было бы к ним прикоснуться, думает Рокси, представляя, как осторожно проводит ладонью по хрупкому месту соединения шеи с гладким затылком.

— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает Рокси, вдруг выныривая из мыслей и вспыхивая.

Мерлин изучающе глядит на неё, и на мгновение Рокси с ужасом понимает, что она догадалась, - но та всего лишь говорит:

— На сегодня всё, Ланселот.

Позже, одна в своей комнате, Рокси думает, что время в «Кингсмэн» замедляется всё сильнее, как в часах, у которых медленно кончается завод; теперь, задним умом, Рокси кажется, что она замечала это и раньше, ещё до Дня В, где-то за усталостью от вечной подготовки, — но сейчас, среди бешеного движения всего остального мира, она особенно остро чувствует себя бабочкой, вокруг которой медленно и неотвратимо крошится янтарь.

«Кингсмэн» не навсегда, но лишь до тех пор, пока разрыв между течением его времени и времени мира снаружи не станет непреодолим. Позиции Персиваля и Гавейна всё ещё открыты: лучшие кандидаты львиной доли оставшихся рыцарей взорвались или были убиты; Рокси малодушно рада, что никто другой не носит имя Персиваля.

Каждое возвращение Рокси в свою комнату как будто толкает время «Кингсмэн» ещё немного вперёд, по крайней мере, для неё.

Так, день за днём, круг за кругом с началом и концом в одной точке, проходит сентябрь. Рокси отправляется на миссии всё реже и всё чаще проводит время с Мерлин, иногда просто читая, устроившись с ногами в кресле, пока Мерлин работает, иногда — помогая ей разбираться с беспорядком в делах агентства, который остался после Честера Кинга. Изредка в голове всплывает почти затёртое выплесками адреналина и последствиями Дня В воспоминание о Мерлин, стоящей на коленях у тела Артура; однажды оно снится Рокси — в её сне Артур открывает глаза, и, глядя на Мерлин холодным бесстрастным взглядом, запускает руку в её грудь, как в масло, сжимая сердце в кулаке, и Мерлин только изумлённо приоткрывает рот, а на её джемпере расползается огромное тёмное пятно.

— Как вас зовут, Мерлин? — спрашивает Рокси в один из таких вечеров.

Мерлин иронично смотрит на неё, и она быстро добавляет:

— Ну вы же не всегда были Мерлин.

— Хелен, — говорит Мерлин, помедлив. — Когда мне было столько же лет, сколько вам, меня звали Хелен.

Рокси отпивает чай — один из тех ароматизированных в пакетиках, которые нравятся ей и от которых сдержанно кривится Мерлин, хотя всегда держит запас в шкафу; Рокси нравится думать, что Мерлин делает это исключительно для неё. Чай пахнет печеньем.

— Хелен, — повторяет Рокси. — Теперь я знаю ваше имя и получу вашу душу.

— Вы нахватались от Галахада, — качает головой Мерлин, но её глаза смеются.

Этой же ночью Рокси запирается с ноутбуком в комнате и, пользуясь паролем администратора, забирается в архив персонала за тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвёртый год — теперь, когда Мерлин сказала ей своё имя, Рокси не так явно чувствует, что влезает не в своё дело, и убеждает себя, что любопытство — не порок.

Мерлин безошибочно узнаётся в девушке с тёмными волнистыми волосами и спокойным открытым лицом; вдобавок она — единственная девушка из всех кандидатов на место Ланселота, и Рокси чувствует прилив близости.

А потом замечает первые три строки досье.

«Хелен Кинг, 21.  
Наставник: Борс.  
Ближайший родственник: Честер Кинг (Артур)».

Рокси отрывисто вдыхает, качая головой.

У Артура есть право вето — только он может отказать в титуле, даже если все испытания пройдены; это правило не менялось со дня основания «Кингсмэн», Рокси знает это ещё со времени кандидатства. Именно поэтому, выстрели Эггзи в Джей Би, он всё равно вряд ли стал бы Ланселотом; именно поэтому когда-то не стала Ланселотом Мерлин, — и, скорей всего, не стала бы Ланселотом сама Рокси, если бы Чарли не слился так позорно.

— Вот говнюк, — цедит Рокси.

Она захлопывает ноутбук и идёт спать.

Во сне Мерлин — одновременно и та, которую знает Рокси, и улыбающаяся одними глазами девушка с фотографии, и что-то среднее между ними — говорит ей: «Я никогда не была рыцарем «Кингсмэн».

И Рокси отвечает: «Ты стала королевой».

* * *

— Привет, Мерлин, — говорит Рокси в конце октября, входя в координаторскую с двумя стаканчиками кофе из недавно открытой кофейни совсем недалеко от ателье.

Мерлин кивает, не отрываясь от монитора. Спустя пару минут она закрывает базу, в которой что-то правила, оборачивается к Рокси, и Рокси сначала не может понять, что не так, а потом замечает: Мерлин накрашена.

Её губы — матово-бордовые, с идеально ровным контуром, и Рокси чуть не промахивается мимо любимого кресла.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Мерлин.

— Задумалась, — выпаливает Рокси первый пришедший в голову универсальный ответ.

Спустя едва ли полчаса Рокси окончательно обречённо понимает: помада Мерлин меняет всё.

Действительно ли раньше было иначе — или тогда она не замечала всего этого, убеждённая, что Мерлин просто хорошо к ней относится? Теперь она невыносимо ярко ощущает, как Мерлин слегка касается её, когда что-то объясняет, как близко их руки лежат на клавиатуре, как смягчается акцент Мерлин, когда та называет её Рокси, а не Ланселот, и как улыбается, когда она справляется с очередным заданием.

— Идите, Ланселот, — вздыхает Мерлин в конце концов, закончив объяснять что-то про систему камер в «Кингсмэн»; Рокси обещает себе потом посмотреть запись с очков и разобраться. — Вам нужен перерыв и выходные.

Во время кандидатства Рокси бы решила, что Мерлин кто-то подменил. Сейчас она просто кивает: ещё как.

Она сбегает к себе, вяло думая, что ей не помешали бы не только выходные, но и минибар, — которого, впрочем, в её комнате нет.

Рокси ограничивается пересматриванием «Лабиринта» на ноутбуке по сотому кругу, но в этот раз даже не различает героев, глядя сквозь монитор и ни о чём особенно не думая; мысли разбредаются в стороны.

В дверь стучат.

— Не заперто, — слишком громко отзывается Рокси, морщится и снимает наушники, чувствуя, как быстрее бьётся сердце: воскресным вечером в поместье может быть только один человек, кроме неё самой и ночной охраны.

Дверь открывается, и в комнату проходит Мерлин.

Рокси накрывает дежавю: так же Мерлин вошла, когда Рокси первый раз увидела её, — идеальная выправка, планшет в руках, широкие шаги и чёрные туфли на неожиданно высоких устойчивых каблуках; в ней и так минимум шесть футов, мельком удивилась Рокси, зачем ещё три дюйма каблуков.

«Чтобы смотреть на нас как на очень коротенькое говно», — позже сказал Чарли, и был не так уж и неправ.

«Ты и есть коротенькое», — хмыкнул тогда Эггзи.

Дверь закрывается за Мерлин с негромким щелчком, и Рокси встряхивает головой, выныривая из воспоминаний. Сейчас Мерлин без джемпера и галстука, в одних брюках и рубашке с расстёгнутой верхней пуговицей кажется необычно домашней и расслабленной, как будто она действительно пришла к Рокси, как будто сейчас она разденется быстро и привычно, ляжет спать вместе с Рокси и обнимет её во сне.

Её губы по-прежнему накрашены, и яркое пятно на её лице притягивает внимание, когда Мерлин шагает к Рокси.

— Здесь вся информация по декабрьской миссии Ламорака, о которой я вам говорила. Координировать её будете полностью вы, хотя я и буду рядом, поэтому разберитесь как можно лучше.

Мерлин протягивает ей маленькую флэшку в металлическом корпусе, и Рокси приподнимает брови, сразу узнавая её: такие, неубиваемые, как называет их Эггзи, используются для особенно важной информации.

— Хорошо. — Рокси принимает флэшку, стараясь не выдать волнения. — Спасибо.

— Вы справитесь, Ланселот. — Мерлин слегка сжимает её плечо, и напряжение в комнате становится почти физически ощутимым.

Кто-то из них должен что-то сделать, но они обе молчат; Рокси почти до крика хочет, чтобы Мерлин ушла, не давала ей этого выбора, потому что ей так страшно, как не было даже в День В, когда она поднималась в чёрное небо, напрасно пытаясь не смотреть вниз.

Мгновение растягивается — и беззвучно лопается. Мерлин разворачивается, идёт к двери, и она решается: сейчас или никогда.

— Мерлин, — окликает её Рокси, чтобы не передумать; внутри неё всё сворачивается, как бывает за секунду до свободного падения, когда прыгаешь с парашютом, но Рокси уже прыгала, а значит, сможет и сейчас.

— Хелен, — говорит она, приближаясь к Мерлин.

Мерлин — Хелен — смотрит на Рокси, и в её глазах мелькает растерянность — а потом Рокси наконец целует её.

Поначалу она просто застывает в руках Рокси, и та чувствует через рубашку, как напрягается тело Хелен, но когда Рокси хочет отстраниться, с замиранием дыхания думая, что ошиблась, Хелен притягивает её обратно и отвечает.

Никаких дурацких бабочек, электрических разрядов, ничего подобного, и Рокси не чувствует, что мир перевернулся; губы Хелен просто мягкие и нежные, глаза закрыты, а ладони гладят шею Рокси, и Рокси вся как будто обёрнута в тепло Хелен.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Хелен выглядит немного поражённой. Они смотрят друг на друга, ничего не говоря; Рокси улыбается как дура, и Хелен улыбается тоже, краешками губ.

Теперь всё складывается само собой. Рокси легко и спокойно, хотя она всё ещё не до конца может поверить, что Хелен действительно ответила ей. Прежде ровные контуры помады Хелен смазаны; Рокси ещё чувствует её вкус, искусственный, но не противный, и хочет стереть помаду с Хелен совсем. Рокси касается нижней губы, и на кончике пальца остаётся бордовый отпечаток.

Улыбаясь, они отступают друг от друга на шаг, на два, осторожно, как будто бойцы, оценивающие ситуацию, но на самом деле — люди, осознающие новый, полностью изменённый мир.

Сейчас Рокси первый раз по-настоящему замечает, что её комната на солнечной стороне дома; пылинки медленно кружатся в слабом закатном свете из окна, и Рокси становится легко дышать.

В наушниках, оставленных на кровати, чуть слышно продолжает играть «As the World Falls Down», и смех рвётся из Рокси, первый раз после Дня В по-настоящему.

Она закрывает ноутбук, и Хелен шагает к ней.

Теперь она сама целует Рокси, и этот поцелуй увереннее первого. Рокси едва может не хныкать; Хелен вылизывает её рот, обнимает крепче, ерошит волосы и когда Рокси уже нестерпимо хочет засунуть руку под юбку, вдруг успокаивается, легко целует сомкнутыми губами, быстро отстраняясь и целуя снова, не давая Рокси толком ответить. Рокси шутливо ловит её губы кончиком языка, внутри пузырится пьяная лёгкость, и всё с Хелен хорошо и просто, и её глаза блестят, когда она целует Рокси.

Рокси подталкивает Хелен к кровати, и та понимает её без слов. Их руки встречаются на пуговицах рубашки Хелен, и Рокси отвлекается на проступающие под кожей сосуды, обводит их пальцами, будто запоминая карту.

Рокси сама не знает, что рассчитывает увидеть под одеждой Хелен, но тело Хелен, несмотря на признаки возраста, сильное и подтянутое, с аккуратными чёрными волосами в паху и на ногах; Рокси касается её колена, проводит выше, взъерошивая волоски, заворожённая тем, как на коже Хелен появляются мурашки, и Хелен, уже полностью раздетая, привлекает её к себе, заводит руки за спину в подобии обьятия и расстёгивает молнию платья.

Рокси дрожит, когда Хелен захватывает её лифчик большими пальцами и освобождает грудь; руки Хелен крупные, но изящные, и где-то под радостью и волнением вдруг проступает знакомое Рокси по миссиям спокойствие: Мерлин здесь, и Мерлин держит её.

— Я сама, — говорит Рокси: от мысли о том, как Хелен снимет с неё трусы, ноги сжимаются сами собой в попытке хоть как-то ослабить тепло, сводящее низ живота.

Кивнув, Хелен опускается на кровать, и Рокси поневоле задерживает дыхание.

Хелен вдруг кажется Рокси кем-то большим, чем человек, большим, чем координатор и королева «Кингсмэн»; солнце светит ей в спину из окна, и на мгновение Рокси представляет Хелен Витрувианским человеком — руки разведены в стороны, обнажённая голова поднята.

«Ты очень красивая», — хочет сказать ей Рокси, но эти слова не имеют смысла.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит она, стоя перед ней полностью раздетой.

— Я влюбляюсь в тебя всё сильнее, — отвечает Хелен и слегка тянет Рокси за руку, приглашая лечь рядом.

Когда их обнажённые тела первый раз соприкасаются, Рокси не может сдержать короткого удивлённого выдоха.

— Рокси, — тихо говорит Хелен, накрывая её собой, и обхватывает её лицо чашей из ладоней; в голосе Хелен — нежность и восхищение, и если бы Рокси не лежала, у неё бы подогнулись ноги, она уверена.

Хелен не выпускает её лицо, когда целует Рокси; она пьёт её, и Рокси беспомощно стонет ей в рот. Рокси тонет в Хелен, в ощущениях, исходящих от неё; она что-то шепчет Рокси, какую-то ласковую бессмыслицу, всего этого слишком много, оно перестаёт помещаться в Рокси, и тогда Рокси переворачивается, отдаёт Хелен всё то, что у неё теперь есть, беспорядочно целует, гладит, и Хелен, оказывается, тоже умеет стонать.

Рокси никогда не видела Хелен покрасневшей.

Они возятся на кровати и просто не могут перестать держаться друг за друга. Исполняя давнее желание, Рокси гладит голову Хелен; кожа кажется бархатной от коротких невидимых волосков, и Рокси просто не может прекратить.

Хелен фыркает, коротко целуя её, и легко опускается ниже, к разведённым ногам Рокси.

— Пожалуйста. — Рокси слышит себя немного со стороны, между ног мокро и скользко, и она уверена, что кончит от первого же прикосновения.

Хелен нажимает пальцами, раскрывая складки, и Рокси встряхивает от всплеска удовольствия, пожалуйста, прикоснись, думает она, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, и чувствует движение воздуха от короткого смешка Хелен совсем рядом.

А потом Хелен целует её — точно так же, как целовала в губы.

Рокси всхлипывает, пытается свести ноги, но бёдра трутся о голову Хелен — и вместе с её языком этого оказывается слишком много.

Хелен не трогает Рокси, пока та приходит в себя, и опирается на локти, явно рассматривая её. Рокси медленно шевелит пальцами ног, пытаясь почувствовать их снова.

— Теперь, — мягко говорит Хелен, снова поднимаясь выше, и её акцент усиливается настолько, что Рокси едва разбирает слова, — нам некуда спешить.

Рокси приникает к ней, и её губы блестят.

Позже Хелен кончает с ладонью Рокси между плотно сжатых ног, её голова откинута, рот напряжён, а по лицу расползается неровный румянец, и Рокси смотрит на неё во все глаза, запоминая всё, что можно запомнить.

* * *

Ей снится, что она просыпается рядом с Хелен, как будто кто-то дёргает её за руку. Темнота вокруг ненатуральная, слишком однотонно-чёрная, в ней не видно ни очертаний предметов, ни кровати, ни Хелен. Рокси машет ладонью перед лицом и не видит ничего.

Где-то снаружи, со стороны окна, пробивается странный, серебристый и призрачный, свет.

Рокси встаёт с кровати и шагает вслепую; она чувствует себя бабочкой, неумолимо тянущейся к этому свету.

— Что случилось? — сонно спрашивает Хелен, ворочаясь в одеяле.

— Смотри, — отвечает Рокси, протягивая руку в её сторону.

Ладонь Хелен находит ладонь Рокси, и в полной тишине — темнота как будто глотает звуки — они медленно пробираются в сторону окна.

Впереди неожиданно веет прохладным воздухом, и Рокси понимает, что они уже снаружи поместья; на краю сознания мелькает мысль «а где же окно?», но сразу пропадает.

Они подходят почти вплотную к свету. Яркий, серебристо-белый, почти прозрачный его столб растёт из земли и уходит в небо, не рассеиваясь в окружающей темноте, и теперь Рокси наконец может видеть Хелен. На лице Хелен — мягкое, необычное для неё восхищение; Рокси хочется коснуться света, войти в него, но что-то останавливает её.

Странное напряжение нарастает в ней, подталкивая обернуться, и она оборачивается одновременно с Хелен.

Там, намного дальше, чем должно быть, поместье «Кингсмэн» вдруг вспухает огненным шаром, как будто в него попала ракета, — и сворачивается вовнутрь, под землю, вместе с отблесками огня снова растворяясь в темноте.

Рокси ясно понимает, что так, жестоко и мгновенно, закончился «Кингсмэн».

— Исчезнет царствие твое, — негромко говорит Хелен.

У неё грустные глаза, но сама она спокойна, и уголки её губ приподнимаются в намёке на улыбку. Рокси только сейчас замечает что-то тускло блестящее у неё на лбу: это оказывается корона, тонкий золотой обруч с небольшими зубцами.

* * *

Утром — уже настоящим, светлым и полупрозрачным, как тонкие льдинки жжёного сахара, осенним утром, — Рокси просыпается от тёплого света в лицо и сонно думает: странно, почему она забыла задёрнуть шторы?

К спине прижимается расслабленная и всё ещё спящая Хелен; улыбнувшись, Рокси поворачивается и смотрит на её умиротворённое лицо, едва заметный пушок на голове и коричнево-розовые соски над краем одеяла. Не удержавшись, она обводит один из них пальцем, и Хелен тихо выдыхает во сне.

Рокси смотрит на ногу Хелен, что высовывается из-под одеяла, и чувствует, как краснеет; наверное, это странно — после всего краснеть только из-за голой ноги. Рокси осторожно ведёт пальцами над плавным контуром голени и обводит круглую пятку.

Хелен, конечно, тут же шевелится, проснувшись.

— Щекотно? — спрашивает Рокси.

— Нет.

Хелен смотрит на неё с расслабленной полуулыбкой.

— Мне снилось что-то странное, — говорит Рокси. — Что-то про тебя, свет и огненные цветы.

— И ты снилась мне, — отвечает Хелен, — в темноте. Свет там тоже был.

— М-м. — Рокси с наслаждением потягивается, садясь на кровати.

Эта картина — неяркое солнце из окна, лежащая рядом Хелен и сама Рокси, невыносимо живая, как бабочка, освобождённая из кокона, — кажется ей идеальным стоп-кадром для финала фильма о них.


End file.
